


Not Exactly Fatal

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, chase hates needles with a passion, first time writing schneep, schneep is a good doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: "Just breathe, okay?"Or, it's time for Chase's yearly check-up and certain parts he would very much prefer to avoid.Requested by sesame-icecream on Tumblr.





	Not Exactly Fatal

Dr Schneeplestein and Dr Iplier share the job of being the egos' doctors pretty fairly. Dr Iplier deals with the more mundane, human problems while Dr Schneeplestein is more well-versed in demonic matters and is a rather capable surgeon if needed. For anything small and leisure, like a common cold or checkups the egos just choose which of their doctors they feel like going to.

And that's how Chase winds up in Henrik von Schneeplestein's office on a pleasant Thursday afternoon for a regular yearly checkup. Because he might be an interdimensional being with potential demonic properties, but everyone needs to go to get a checkup done every once in a while. Even if they're completely healthy and hate the smell of doctors' offices.

"Anything else?" Chase asks nonchalantly, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands as he leans forward in his chair. He's already had Henrik check his weight, listen to his breathing (why are stethoscopes so cold and why does he have to take off his shirt, he hates taking off his shirt, _why is this a thing_ ), measure his blood pressure and double check whether he’s currently on any medication (no, luckily) or smokes (Hell fucking no thanks). He also did that thing where he hit Chase's knee (and a few other places, but whatever) with a little hammer to check his reflexes and well, that one never stops being hilarious.

"I will need to have your blood drawn, and then we're done," Henrik informs, German accent heavy as ever, as he notes something down on the papers in front of him.

Chase swallows thickly and he's glad the doctor isn't currently looking at him. "Why'd you need that for?"

"It's part of the checkup routine," he leaves his desk and makes his way to one of the cabinets. He starts looking through the boxes, Chase guesses in search of a needle. _Fuck_. "Plus, seeing as you aren't exactly human, it might provide me with some further useful information!"

"What do you need to know about my blood? It's red, tastes metallic, dries pretty well when it goes places it shouldn't..." Chase shrugs, hopelessly trying to worm his way out of this situation. He knows Henrik has been working on gathering more information about the egos, both to make keeping them healthy easier and to try and figure out just exactly what they are, but...does he really need _his_ blood for that?

"That doesn't tell me much about the microscopic components of it and its structure," Henrik explains with a smile as he sets down his equipment on the desk next to Chase's chair. There's some normal things – a ball of cotton, a dark brown bottle of _something_ , a rubber band – and then that god damn needle. Chase averts his eyes.

"I, uhh..." he suddenly jumps up and makes his way over to the door tentatively. "I uhm...Just remembered that uhh...I gotta pick up Sammy from school," he scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I need to pick her up from school, can't be late. Sorry bro, maybe some other-..."

"Chase, didn't you say Bing was already going to do that?" Henrik asks calmly, but from his smile it's obvious how easily he can see through Chase's little lie. Before Chase could make up more half-assed excuses, he speaks again. "You're not scared of needles, are you?"

Chase clenches his hands into fists, bites his lower lip and looks away for a moment. Damn it.

"It's a standard procedure, you'll barely feel anything," Henrik promises, but Chase cuts him off.

"Don't you dare say that! They always say that, and it's a lie!" Chase stares at him accusingly and the doctor can't help but laugh.

"I promise it's nothing out of the ordinary," he starts again, and Chase crosses his arms in defiance. "Plus, what would your children say if they heard that you were too scared to have your blood drawn and thus halted my research?"

"I...I hate you," Chase grumbles and turns away, arms wrapped around himself. Why does Schneep have to do this to him? He thinks for a bit and at least he's allowed to do it in silence. When he turns back towards Henrik, he looks just as defiant and hurt as before, but he rolls his eyes. "Fine, just make it quick."

"Of course," Henrik promises, though there's a smile hiding in the corner of his lips. He gestures to the chair Chase had been sitting on before, and Chase obliges, though he's still sulking.

He hates every second of it. He refuses to look at the needle at all. He hates how uncomfortable that thing Henrik wraps around his arm is. He hates the smell of disinfectant and how cold the ball of cotton soaked with it is against the bend of his arm.

"I'm going to make it as quick as I can, but if I did it too quick I could hurt you," the doctor explains, placing a hand on Chase's arm. Chase doesn't look his way (the damn needle is _right there_ ), but he nods. "It will hurt, but it's not going to kill you or anything," he squeezes Chase's arm before letting go, smiling reassuringly. "Just breathe, okay?"

So that's what Chase concentrates on. Breathing. Not the pain of a damn pointy metal tube entering his arm, not the fact that it's poking right into one of his veins, not the fact that he'd rather be just about anywhere else right now. He breathes.

The pain stops quicker than he expects it to, and then Schneep is pressing a piece of cotton into his skin and he finally dares look. The vial with his blood is already safely out of his sight, and so is the needle.

"Hold it there for a bit," Henrik instructs and lets go of the cotton so that Chase can hold it down instead and he can go about his business. "Now that wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Yes, it was," Chase groans just for the sake of it. It wasn't exactly horrible, but he'd still rather never see a needle ever again in his life.

Henrik laughs and then returns to Chase with a sticker in his hand. "Here. For being so brave."

Chase tentatively lets go of the cotton on his arm (Henrik doesn't scold him for it, so he guesses he's all good) and takes the sticker, laughing as well. "Damn you, man," he turns the small piece of paper in his hand. It has a cute teddy bear on it. "Thanks though. I'm gonna stick it on Anti's forehead."

"If that's what you see fit."

"What better to fix my day than annoying my brother, right?" he laughs again just from thinking about it.

"I'm sure he will get you back somehow," Henrik adds, and Chase chuckles that yeah, he definitely will. The doctor digs into one of his pockets and fishes out two pieces of candy, handing them to Chase also. "And these are for Sammy and Grayson. I expect you to deliver them accurately."

"Wow, I'm over here getting stabbed for my blood and they're the ones who get candy?" Chase says, mock-offended, as he pockets the sweets and stands.

Henrik winks, though it's a little clumsy. "What kind of strange uncle would I be otherwise?"

Chase laughs and claps him on the shoulder. "Whatever, man. Thanks for everything. I think I'll really leave now."

"You're free to go," the doctor nods and escorts him to the door.

Chase turns back just before he leaves fully, wide grin on his face. "Oh, and tell me if you find anything cool in my blood! Maybe I secretly have superpowers or something!"

Henrik laughs as he watches his friend start to walk down the corridor. "Will do."


End file.
